


This Is Your Karma

by Pxachybxtch



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Desperation, Kokichi is being a brat as usual, Omocute, Omorashi, Other, Wetting, just two purple haired males arguing, locked in a closet, omo, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxachybxtch/pseuds/Pxachybxtch
Summary: When two people can’t seem to get along, there’s only one valid solution and that is to lock the two in a room together until they can sort out their differences. Though, that’s a little difficult to do one one is an instigator (and needs to pee)
Relationships: but lowkey friendship, rivals - Relationship, they just have a hard time showing that they care for one another
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	This Is Your Karma

"That was just a lie, space idiot!"

Bickering. Nothing but bickering has been going on for the last half hour. Both purple haired males had been going at each other like they were two soldiers on opposite sides of a war. No matter how badly Kaito wanted to have the last word to their argument, there was no way Kokichi would allow him to have such pleasure. 

"Do you ever stop, Kokichi? Seriously, enough!" The taller male barked. "You're such an instigator!" Of course, Kokichi already had his next line of dialog planned out. He just grinned and allowed his mouth to open, letting the snarky words flow from his mouth. 

"You're the one who keeps responding to me." Kokichi smirked as he crossed his arms. He propped himself up against a wall. "Are you sure you're not the one who's starving for the last word, because it seems like that is the only thing you're craving right now."

Kaito gritted his teeth as he snarled to himself. His fist trembling with anger- powered fuel. So many cruel words he could use to describe Kokichi were spinning around inside his head. 

Devious, bratty, manipulative, perjurer, cruel, nuisance, villainous; the list could go on and on. Kaito could probably rewrite the dictionary and fill it with only words that described Kokichi. 

Sometimes he wondered why he still argued with somebody like him. What was really the point? He understood Kokichi's way of arguing. He opens his mouth, gets a reaction, says more stuff, and keeps getting a reaction until he finally gets bored, running off with the final word.

Fighting with Kokichi was pointless. Even though he knew that it was senseless to keep the argument alive, he kept fueling the fire in hopes that one day he could verbally slap him into his senses and maybe change the way he was. 

Kaito knew it wasn't too late for the purple haired male's attitude to turn around. Maybe one day he would realize that.

But for now, they were still hashing out a pretty ridiculous argument. 

"You little-"

Before Kaito could even finish what he wanted to say, his words were crammed back down his throat as a new voice boomed in the room. 

"ENOUGH!"

The two purple haired males turned around to see the a tall, buff man with green hair standing in front of him. His serious expression soon softened as he saw that he may have been a bit too loud. "S-Sorry! Gonta not mean to be loud." 

Kaito sighed and split his attention away from the brat in front of him. "Did you need something, Gonta?" He asked.

"Hurry it up Gonta. I don't have time to waste right now." Kokichi grumbled as he lifted his leg up, pressing the bottom of his shoe up against the wall. 

"Umm.. Gonta not trying to interrupt Kokichi and Kaito, but Gonta is upset to hear Kokichi and Kaito argue.." He whispered as he looked down at the floor. 

The shorter purple haired male rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Well it's not my fault that this dimwit here doesn't know how to talk in his inside voice." Kokichi snickered and pointed his finger at Kaito, obviously egging him on for a reaction. "Besides, I was just about to get going. I have other places I need to be."

Of course, it was working. He got his way pretty easily as he was spoon-fed a rather angry response. "Who are you calling a dimwit?! And you're shouting at me too!"

Gonta once again had to step in to get the arguing to come to a halt. "Please stop!" He shouted before reaching his arms out to grip the other two boy's wrists with such strength. 

"Hey! Let me go!" Kokichi hissed as he tried to pull his wrist back from the hand gripping him and Kaito tightly. But no matter how hard he pulled and struggled, there was just not getting his wrist back. Not even Kaito could fight against the sudden restraint. 

"Kaito and Kokichi need to stop fighting." Gonta stated as he began walking, forcing Kaito and Kokichi to follow him. Kokichi had a little bit of a hard time keeping up with the bigger man but he could manage. "Gonta came up with idea to get Kaito and Kokichi to stop the fights." 

"And what would that be?" Kaito asked as he walked along side Gonta. 

Gonta didn't speak another word about what he was planning to do until they ended up in front of the school pool. He instructed Kaito to open the door for him as they walked into the building. The smell of pure chlorine smacked all three of them across the face. 

"Sheesh! Are you going to cuff us to each other and throw us in the pool, forcing us to swim together as a form of punishment?" The shorter purple haired male asked as he began to put on a little show. They knew the drill. a few sniffles while falsified tears began racing down his pale cheeks. "WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Gonta is so cruuuueeeeeelll! I'll drown with the space idiot!"

"Gonta never do that!" he gasped as he stopped in his tracks. "That would be cruel. Gonta have different idea on how to make Kokichi and Kaito be friends." 

"Hmm? What would that be." Just as quick as the act of snapping fingers, Kokichi got the forged tears to come to a halt. His cheeks dried instantly as Gonta led them to the pool storage closet. He turned the knob to the door and pulled the two doors apart from each other, revealing the spacious closet.

Quickly. Gonta led them into the closet and let their wrists go, allowing them to enter. He blocked the doorway with his body to prevent either of them from leaving; Kokichi to be exact. There was no way somebody as scrawny as Kokichi could push past somebody as muscular as Gonta. 

"The pool storage closet? What does this have to do with anything?" The astronaut asked. cocking his head to the side. 

"Kokichi and Kaito should stay until fight over. Gonta think this will end Kokichi and Kaito's fighting." He said with a small smile as he reached over to the light switch, flicking it upwards with no problem. light began to illuminate up the room, that way the two wouldn't be left alone in the closet in the dark. 

The bratty liar shook his head no, crossing his arms a little bit. "Are you serious right now?" He began to tap his foot against the hard floor. "You really think this will solve it. Kaito is just going to keep the fight going. We might as well call this our death beds because if I stay in here with him, we'll be here forever!"

Kokichi had a tendency to be quite dramatic that's for sure. A liar like him had to be not only an outstanding actor, but a professional at overreacting. Gonta knew that there was no way they would stay longer than an hour. Or at least that’s what he thought. They had to make up at some point. 

"Kokichi, just shut up!" Kaito growled before looking at Gonta with a softer expression. "Look, Gonta.. We appreciate you doing this but I don't think this will work." 

The green haired male shook his head. "No. Gonta is positive this gonna work. Gonta will be back to check on you later. Just stop the fight and get along." 

Before anything more could be said, Gonta closed the door and locked it from the outside, walking away. He would come back later. He just hoped he could let them out sooner. He wouldn't want to keep them in there longer than he had to just because they wouldn't stop arguing with one another. 

Kokichi kept tapping his foot against the floor loudly, not saying a word. Sometimes his mouth didn't have to provide the annoyance, but his actions. Though, he wasn't only tapping his foot just to be annoying. 

Kaito tried to stay silent. Maybe if he could ignore Kokichi and restrain himself from giving any kind of reaction he would stop. He could maybe get out of this stupid storage closet and go back to doing what he was originally doing before Kokichi showed up and picked an argument. 

But it was so damn hard, that's for sure. Kokichi truly was the expert of keeping things going. but he knew what the liar was fishing for; a reaction. This should be easy.. Eventually he would get bored and quit it, right? He just had to. There was no way he would keep tapping his foot against the floor the entire time they would be trapped in there. 

Kaito just had to keep himself restrained from saying anything; like imaginary chains wrapping themselves around his mouth over and over again so he wouldn't let a single word fly out. 

Don't say anything don't say anything don't say anything don't say anything DON'T SAY ANYTHING!

Not even a full minute passed before Kaito swung his body around and glared at Kokichi with a gaze that was just as sharp as a shiny knife. "Can you just knock that off? The longer you keep this up, the longer Gonta will keep us in here, do you understand?!" He barked through his tightly gritted teeth. 

Just as Kaito had been trying to do, Kokichi completely ignored him, acting as if Kaito hadn't said a single word. He just kept tapping his foot with a concentrated expression plastered on his face. 

Oh hell no. Kaito was not going to stand in a chlorine scented storage closet for an hour listening to the shorter male tap his foot against the floor. He groaned again. "Kokichi, knock it off!"

It was obvious that the taller purple haired male was getting pissed off. But Kokichi just let his anger roll off of him like water off a duck's back. Again, Kaito balled his hand into a fist. "KOKICHI! STOP IT!" 

Finally, Kokichi was going to give him a reaction. He smiled innocently and stopped the tapping of his foot. "Hmm? Kaito can't you see I'm trrryyinngg to stand here peacefully? Are you trying to keep fighting with me so we don't ever leave this closet?" He asked with that sugary tone that was twisted with his fabricated intentions. He knew what he was doing.

Though, in the end, it could definitely backfire against him.. He knew he needed to get out of that storage closet, and if he didn't, there would be a whole new level of trouble for him. 

"You're trying to egg me on so we keep fighting! I can see right through you, Kokichi!" Kaito argued as he rolled his eyes. 

"Blaming me again? I guess everything is my fault, as usual. Or you're trying to keep the fight going so this little game of seven minutes in heaven never ends." The brat stuck his tongue out at Kaito, his voice as innocent as a baby bird but as harsh as the winter weather.

Kaito shook his head, groaning. "That's not it at all!" before Kaito decided to speak more, he slowly took in a huff of air, blowing it out in an annoyed matter. He let the words he wanted to say jumble up with one another before letting them flow from his lips. "I don't want to be here any more than you do, especially with you!" He extended his pointer finger out at him.

Kokichi just rolled his eyes, a smile just dying to break with a sassy remark. Kaito really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut, he knew this. He knew the more he tried to argue with him, it fed the shorter male's desire to keep going. No matter what, he was starving for the last word, and there was no way in hell he was going to let Kaito have it.

"Well it seems like you want to stay in here with me. You don't ever just keep your trap closed, Kaito." 

"Go to hell!"

"I feel like I'm already there when I'm trapped here with you."

God, that snarky, impudent, grin on Kokichi's face. It was just so tempting to slap right off his face. But of course, he wasn't going to act on his desire to hurt him. He just wanted the bickering to come to an end. Maybe it was best to let Kokichi have the last word.

A happy Kokichi may be a less annoying Kokichi. 

But where does that get him? Did he really learn a lesson? But then again, Kaito had no authority to discipline the other purple haired male. He just wished that he would realize that the way he thinks and acts has consequences, and if he were to make it out of the killing game alive, his attitude would get him in some sort of trouble somewhere.

Kaito decided to just throw him the permission of having the last word. If it got him to shut up long enough for them to get out of the closet, than it was probably worth it. Right now, Kokichi was the last person he wanted to see or hear. 

For a moment, the room was quiet. It was almost as if nobody was in there. The silence was definitely peaceful but on the other hand unsettling. A room mixed with such strongly opposite vibes. Now that he actually had the room reticent, was this what he really wanted? 

Well, it was better than the arguing, that's for sure. 

Though, the silence didn't last long when Kokichi decided to open his mouth. "Seriously? Do you have nothing more to say? Are you giving in to me that easily?"

No response. 

"Or are you that uncreative that your empty brain can't think of anything else to say with that thick skull of yours?" 

No response. 

"Awwww.. Momota isn't fun anymore! Come to think of it, you were neeeeeever fun to begin with."

As hard as it was, Kaito didn't budge. He wasn't going to give a reaction. He knew he would get bored eventually. 

Then, the room fell completely silent again. Finally, Kokichi had hushed himself down. Secretly in Kaito's head he was thanking the higher power above his head for having Kokichi finally shut up. 

But then another small noise began to start up. It wasn't as annoying or loud as the foot tapping. Kokichi aligned his thighs up against one another and began to apply pressure, rubbing them up against one another. 

The shorter purple haired male tried to keep his movements as subtle as possible, hoping to keep the embarrassing reason he was shuffling a secret. 

Eventually, he was going to need to get out of that storage closet, and the reason wasn't to put some distance between him and Kaito; but rather a familiar growing pang deep inside his lower abdomen. 

Even before they were forced into the closet, Kokichi had felt the need to pee sneaking up on him. If he would've knew instigating Kaito longer was going to get him locked up in a closet with no bathroom available maybe he would've cut their little argument short. 

But surely he could hold it for a bit longer. He was certain of it!

At least the shuffling noise of cloth against cloth was a lot easier to handle than the tapping of his foot. 

Kokichi didn't dare to let any kind of noises out. He didn't need Kaito to know he needed to urinate pretty badly. Though he knew if he continued the ridiculous movements, then it would be most certain that he would figure it out. 

Slowly, he took in a deep breath as quietly as he could and put his squirming to a halt, trying to collect himself. He tried to think of a distraction.

Well, there were quite a few different pool themed items that were stored inside here. Swimsuits, inner tubes, goggles, diving bricks, and pool noodles.

Not much thought was put into it, but Kokichi smirked as he sneakily reached over and grabbed a foam noodle from off the wall and carefully pulled it back, aiming for Kaito's shoulder.

Thump.

“Hey!!” The taller purple haired male whipped around to see the smaller brat holding the long strand of foam in his hand, laughing to himself. “Why are you being so annoying?!” 

“And why are you overreacting? It’s not like I hit you with a diving brick or something.” Kokichi said as he pressed his fingers into the foam, leaving small marks behind with his nails.

Kaito groaned once again as he found himself rolling his eyes again. “I’m overreacting? You hit me with no valid motivation!” 

“You’re making a big deal over getting lightly tapped with a long piece of foam. Chill out.” 

Another meaningless fight, could things get anymore ridiculous than this? Knowing Kokichi, he could bring the argument to come to more bizarre territory.

The taller purple haired male placed his hands on his hips, letting his position slouch. “You don’t shut your mouth do you? Just stop talking to me and leave me alone, I’m so tired of the arguing.” 

“Nobody is arguing, You’re still being an overdramatic space idiot.” 

“You’re literally—“

“I thought you were tired of arguing.” 

Bastard! Kokichi was a bastard. That short, cunning, lying, panta-guzzling brat was the biggest bastard out there! 

Kaito just had to swallow his words as if it were a dry pill; struggling to let it slide back down his throat without coughing it up. 

No matter what he did, Kokichi probably wasn’t going to stop. At this rate, what was the point of being locked up in here? They weren’t going to get along after this anyways.. Kokichi was still going to instigate him.

Though, this obviously didn’t mean that he hated the so called “bastard” Kaito could never bring himself to hate anybody! Though, Kokichi was definitely a sore nerve in his veins. 

He hoped someday that he would change.

Today definitely wasn’t the day...

Kokichi had been quiet for an odd amount of time, even though it was just a few minutes it was still rather strange that he hasn’t tried to speak a single word again. He couldn’t even hear him breathing.

By now, he expected to hear something. A groan, a laugh, a fake cry; anything!

It was concerning.. but still, it was better than the annoyance he had just got through. It was best to just leave the shorter purple haired male alone.

Meanwhile, when Kokichi knew the taller male trapped in the closet with him wasn’t looking at him, he brushed his thighs together tightly, subtly squirming around. By now, his need had grown a bit more, his desperation rising. 

‘Shit.. me and my big mouth... I got myself in this. I really need to go.. what if I asked Kaito—‘ 

Immediately, he cut his own thoughts off. ‘Don’t be stupid! Don’t let him find out! You’d be an idiot to tell him!’ 

Kokichi kept trying to keep his movements as subtle as possible, biting his lips so not a single noise could squeeze out of his throat. 

How much longer were they going to be kept inside the damn storage closet? Would he get out before he has an accident? God, he sure hoped so.

The purple haired male couldn’t exactly pin point the last time he had an accident. Probably when he was a child; and in the end, that didn’t go so well for him. He shook his head, hoping the memory would fly out of his head.

No, he wasn’t going to let himself pee his pants! He can’t. He’s way too old for that. What if Kaito were to tell everyone what he had done? What if he got punished for it?

All these questions were starting to take up too much space in his head, he shook his head once again. He needed to talk, he needed to get his mind off the need to pee.

Quickly, he stopped his squirming and leaned against a wall, keeping his thighs clenched. “Hey, you should talk to meeeeeeee!” 

Kaito didn’t give a reaction at all. He didn’t even flinch or looked back at him. It was as if Kokichi was talking to a statue.

“Kaito come on, talk to me! I’m booorreeeddd!” 

Nothing. 

A heavy sigh pushed its way out of his mouth as he tried one more time. “No need to be mad at me, I was just trying to have fun.” 

“... well the way that you have fun isn’t exciting for anybody but you.”

Finally, a reaction. But it sounded bitter; salty even. 

“Sheesh, no need for the attitude. I was just trying to have a conversation with you..” the familiar noise of sniffling began to start up. On command, the crocodile tears began to build up in his eyes. He just couldn’t help himself.

No, not this shit again.. Kaito groaned as he turned around and caught the purple haired male in the act of dragging up his faulty tears from the pits of his eyes. “Don’t even start.. you’re such a faker.” 

Immediately once he was called out, the water droplets forming in his eyes cleared away like thin air “Nishishishi! Got me there!” He giggled.

Silence began to develop them one more time. What more was there to say to one another?

Well... there was something Kokichi could bring up. The pang inside his bladder was twisting more and more inside him, reminding him that if he doesn’t do anything about it soon, there would be a mess on the floor.

Against his own will, his legs began to clasp together with wriggling movements. His hips slightly moving along with his squirming. 

Damn, it was starting to get a bit harder to ignore. He harshly bit back a whine with his teeth. There was absolutely no way he was going to let Kaito hear such a noise tuned with weakness escape from the depths of his throat.

He leaned up against a wall and found himself trying to squirm as subtly as he could. It was definitely getting more difficult to conceal when the liquid inside him wanted out. 

Small, tiny breaths went in and out through the mouth. ‘Just breathe Kokichi.. breathe..’ he told himself as he thought breathing would keep him calm and collected.

This whole time Kokichi has been around others, he has been the master of disguising his true emotions and thoughts, he couldn’t let anybody catch him off guard in such a vulnerable position; especially Kaito..

But then again, the thought of getting caught with wetness seeping through his uniform doesn’t sound any better. Both were terrible choices to him. But it was one or the other.

Of course, Kokichi wasn’t just gonna out of the blue alert Kaito that he was in need for a toilet. That wasn’t him. He didn’t exactly even know how he would admit it. His body might do that for him. 

•  
•  
•

“Kaito!” 

The detective had been walking around the nature-filled hallways, searching for his space-obsessed buddy.

“Kaito!” He repeated as the sound of his shoes clicking against the floor kept repeating in his ears. Shuichi had been looking for Kaito for quite some tome. 

Anxiety kept spinning from the dark pit of his stomach to his chest. The fear that there’s a chance that he could trigger a body discovery announcement lingered behind him like a ghost. 

He shuddered a little bit, trying to push the cruel thoughts out of his head. Besides, Monokuma hadn’t even announced any type of motive. What would be the reason for somebody to be dead anyways?

“Kaito come on answer me!” He shouted as he picked up the pace. It’s weird.. where else could he look? He checked everywhere. 

There was one place he didn’t check yet, the dormitory! 

Shuichi stopped in his tracks and pressed his palm to his forehead, groaning loudly. “Why didn’t I check there!” He muttered to himself as he turned himself around and began running towards the dorms.

Once he got there, he rushed the the room that was Kaito’s and began knocking on the door a bit more faster than normal.

“Kaito? Are you in there?” He asked, pulling his hand back. He stood by the door in silence, praying that he would answer. 

But no matter how much time he waited, there was no answer. Shuichi was now starting to feel anxiety crawl over his body once again. He tried ringing the doorbell, hoping that he would get an answer. 

Unfortunately for him... no matter what he did, Kaito wasn’t going to come out of that room.

Shuichi tried to think of something other than the horrible possibilities. Maybe he was taking a nap and was in pretty deep sleep. There’s been some times where Shuichi just wanted to take a nap and escape this hell for awhile.

He decided for now to just give it up. He needed to stop worrying himself. He sighed quietly and sadly trudged to his room.

•  
•  
•

“Can you please just shut up?!” 

Already.. it has started back up again. They were already arguing once again. But this time the arguing was a bit more serious. Kokichi wasn’t just responding with smart ass remarks. The two of them were full on fighting. 

“Sometimes I wonder if you can see how genuinely stupid you are Kaito. How can somebody be so dumb?!” The short purple haired male yelled, his fists tightening.

“What does being stupid have to do with anything?!” 

“Because the way you’re trying to get your points across to me makes you look stupid! You’re a complete moron! No wonder you’re never any help when anybody dies! You’re way too idiotic to figure anything out!” 

Kaito’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe the words that had come pouring out of Kokichi’s mouth. Yes, of course he knew that the shorter brat had a pretty big mouth on him but he didn’t expect him to bring up the deaths of his classmates in such a petty altercation.

“You heartless bastard! How could you be so cold-blooded?! Don’t bring our dead friends into this! You’re so god damn merciless!” He shouted as his blood boiled inside him. “No wonder everyone literally hates you and probably wishes it was you instead of them!” 

Once those words had left the taller purple haired male’s mouth, the closet had started to become consumed with silence. Not a single word left the brat’s mouth. His legs were trembling just a bit.

Did he scare him? Did he hit a weak point in his emotions? Why did he feel so guilty over what he had done? He sighed quietly, looking down at the floor. “... I’m sorry if I scared you.. I shouldn’t have said the things that I just said, nobody wishes you were—“ 

“I’m not scared, idiot..” the liar muttered as his legs kept shaking against his own will. His hands were still balled into fists as they hung just slightly below his hips. His cheeks had a slight tint of pink to them. 

“I still feel bad.. I said some things that probably upset you..” Kaito said as he glanced up at Kokichi’s squirming form.

Kokichi’s expression became rather bitter. “I’m not upset it’s just..” there was a slight pause. It felt a little weird to be telling the truth about something, especially when it’s rather humiliating like this. “I really gotta pee right now.” 

Kaito didn’t exactly know how to respond to that. He had never seen Kokichi in this kind of position. It was really odd to see somebody so vicious with the intents of hiding anything that resembled the truth come clean about something that made him seem vulnerable.

It was almost as if he didn’t believe him. But what kind of satisfaction would Kokichi get from lying about needing the bathroom? 

While Kaito was still in a state of shock, he didn’t realize his eyes were still on Kokichi’s squirming form. “You can stop staring, you know..” he grumbled as he felt his hands grip at the fabric of his shirt, slightly tugging on it. 

“I wasn’t trying to stare it’s just... I don’t exactly know how to help.” 

“I don’t want your help anyways..” Kokichi’s voice was rather cold and snippy as he turned around, mostly so he could somewhat hide that he was sneaking his hands down to his crotch to help himself keep everything inside him.

“Well fine.. be that way.” Kaito huffed as he just awkwardly stared at the wall. His mind began to wander, of course, some questions began to form inside his head.

Why did Kokichi tell him so easily? How long had he been holding it? How long have they been stuck inside this storage closet? It has definitely been a pretty long time. Hours possibly. But there was no way to know for sure.

Honestly he felt bad for him. Maybe that’s why he was getting a little more snippy than he usually is. It was rather understandable. Of course, Kaito was still a bit aggravated with the things that Kokichi said, but at the end of the day, he still cared. He didn’t know Kokichi’s truth or motives but... there was that weird feeling of hope that he would change and be a good person.

Despite everything, he still wanted to help Kokichi.

He heard a tiny whimper from across the closet and Kokichi was slightly hunched over. It looked as if his hands were buried between his legs. The taller male felt heat crawl onto his cheeks and heat up his skin. 

Kokichi felt so pathetic, he was way too old to be holding himself or feeling as if he could wet himself at any moment. His bladder shivered inside him as it felt like an overfilled pitcher about to tip. 

There was no way he was going to be able to last much longer, he needed to get out of this storage closet.

Still, there was no escape. They had to stay there until Gonta would let them out. He wanted to think that he would be letting them out soon, but with his luck, that probably wasn’t even close to happening. 

“I gotta pee so badly...” he whined quietly to himself as he crossed his legs, still holding himself. 

Kaito walked a little closer to him, offering to reach out to him. “Maybe.. I can help you somehow..” 

“I already told you.. I don’t want your help. Besides, you’ll probably just suggest I pee on the floor like some dog...” he hissed.

“Geez, calm down, I was just offer-“ 

“I don’t know why you’re trying to be all nice with me now, but just drop it. I don’t want your help and I just want you to leave me alone.” Kokichi’s voice shook as he switched his legs position by crossing his other leg over.

“Kokichi—“ 

“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” 

As Kokichi raised his voice, he felt a spurt of urine spit out of him, soaking his boxers. He tightened his grip and began to bounce a little bit. “Please just... leave me be..” his lip quivered a little as he tried to keep himself all together. 

Kaito truly felt bad. When he hoped that karma would come back to bite him, this isn’t what he had in mind. 

As of now Kokichi’s time to make it is just ticking away. He felt as if now he had to help him think of something so he wouldn’t have an accident. He could always look for a bucket or anything like that, but he assumed that Kokichi wouldn’t want to pee anywhere near him.

After a few minutes of thinking, he heard another gasp escape Kokichi’s lips. Another leak had forced its way out of his swollen bladder. “I-I can’t hold it much longer.. I-I really don’t think I can...” he whispered to himself as he kept doing the potty dance right in front of Kaito.

Whether it was good luck or Kaito had finally got a good idea, he looked up to see a window pretty high up. Of course he couldn’t reach it alone, but if he had somebody else to help him... 

He looked over at Kokichi, seeing that he was still squirming and trying to hold himself together. He got a pretty good idea. Though he would have to work pretty quickly.

“Kokichi..”

“What noooww..” he whined, feeling a little bit of tears build up in his eyes. Quickly, he blinked them away. 

“Listen.. please don’t shut me down on this.. but I know you’re umm... having an issue and there’s not a lot of time—“ 

“Then get to the point already!” 

“I think I know a way out of here.” 

Kokichi’s eyes widened at the words, he turned around, not even caring that Kaito could now see the humiliating position that he was in. “For real? I swear you better not be lying to me right now.”

“Yet you lie all the time.” Kaito added on. 

“Kaito I swear to god right now isn’t the time for this! Please just tell me the way out, I really need to get to a bathroom or I will explode!” 

“See up there?” Kaito pointed his finger up towards the window. He looked over at the shorter male to make sure that Kokichi saw it. “Obviously I can’t reach up there on my own, but if I had you up on my shoulders and I stand on a box, we can get you out of here and you won’t pee yourself!” 

“... hmmm..” Kokichi had to think for a moment. Was this plan really gonna work? What if when he got out Kaito betrayed him and pushed him out the window? He would definitely be putting a lot of trust into Kaito..

But at this point his bladder was aching way too much to care. He had to pee and he had to pee now. “Ugh, fine. I’ll do it just... hurry and get everything ready so we can do this.. please.” 

Please. 

Kaito definitely wasn’t expecting that word to come out of his mouth, or to even be part of his vocabulary. Immediately, he nodded and began pushing a sturdy box over to the wall.

In the meantime Kokichi kept squirming and whimpering, trying to keep himself from letting go in that very moment. He just had to keep reminding himself that if he held on for a few more minutes he could rush to the bathroom and finally feel the relief he needed.

The taller purple haired male tried to work as fast as he could. Once he positioned the box as best as he could he motioned over for Kokichi to come closer.

For a moment the purple haired male hesitated, but walked over. 

“Here’s what I’m gonna do. I’m gonna crouch for a moment and I’m gonna have you get on my shoulders. Reach up as high as you can and get that window open. You’ve got this.” Kaito said with a tiny smile as he slowly began to crouch so Kokichi could get on his shoulders with ease.

“I swear if you drop me.. you’re going to wish you never met me..” he muttered as he slowly pulled his hands away from his crotch and got onto Kaito’s shoulders. Though it was a little difficult to do when he really needed to pee.

His bladder wasn’t too happy when there was nothing being used to help him hold back the liquid other than his muscles. “Hurry up and stand Kaito... I really gotta go!” 

“Don’t worry I know, just... please don’t pee on me..” Kaito muttered as he felt his cheeks heat up. He stood himself up as fast as he could without letting either of them lose their balance. 

Kokichi felt his cheeks get warm. He was about to say there was no way he would do something as embarrassing like that, but with how badly his bladder is pulsing inside of him, that was a very real possibility. “You idiot, don’t say such dumb things I’m not going to!” 

“Well.. if you don’t get that window open-“

“I’m gonna stop you right there..” Kokichi interrupted. “Just shut it right now before I kick you.” He said through gritted teeth as he tried to reach up as high as he could.

He was so close... he could just almost reach. Just a little more. He just had to stretch a little more.

Another spurt of pee came out of him, soaking his boxers even more. He gasped as he stopped stretching and coiled up more. His cheeks were even more red now as he tried to get it to stop. 

“Are you okay? Can you reach?” Kaito asked.

“I’m fine just-.. I’m trying to get it!” Kokichi’s voice remained rather snippy as he tried reaching one more time.

His arm began to cramp from reaching up. Everything was becoming so overwhelming to him. But he couldn’t give up now. If he waited longer, there was no doubt that he would have an accident. He couldn’t let that happen no matter what. Kokichi whimpered softly as his bladder was so close to just giving out. It almost felt pointless.. 

“Come on Kokichi.. you’ve got this. You can get out, just reach!” The taller male encouraged. 

Kokichi bit his lip, trying to hold back a whine. His eyes felt like they could tear up any moment now. He tried to reach up even higher, wanting to push the window open.

Once again. Another forceful leak pushed itself out, wetting his pants more. He knew if anymore came out, Kaito would definitely notice. “Kaito, I really can’t! I’m leaking again, I’m about to pee myself!” He whined.

“Just hold it a little more, just quickly reach and you can do it!” Kaito said, trying to get him to try one more time. “You can do this.” 

“No, I can’t! just put me down!” He kept feeling the leaks keep coming and coming until he just couldn’t hold it anymore.. 

He felt a jet of warmth began to soak through his pants. The hissing seemed to magnify as he felt his bladder empty itself. Not only into his pants... but on Kaito’s shoulders. 

No, there was no way this was happening right now! There’s no way Kokichi could be peeing right now! This couldn’t be real!

Unfortunately for him, he was in reality right now.. he was in fact having an accident on Kaito’s shoulders. He was just glad that he couldn’t see the look on Kaito’s face right now. He figured he was so mad.

Below Kokichi, Kaito was completely shocked. At first, he didn’t know why the back of his clothes felt wet, but then he remembered that Kokichi had to pee... and that’s what he was doing. He didn’t dare to open his mouth, more like, he didn’t know what he could even say... what even could he say in a situation like this?

A few breathy noises of relief pushed their way out of his chest. The stream didn’t seem to come to an end. He tightened his fists as he just sat still on his shoulders, letting everything go. 

Eventually, his urine had fully evacuated from his bladder, the stream became less harsh as he was becoming empty, leaving his pants soaked to the bone and Kaito’s outfit completely ruined. The two didn’t say a single word as both of them were trying to come back from what had just happened. 

“.... put me down... now.” Kokichi’s voice quivered.

Without a second to spare, Kaito got off the box and got Kokichi down to the ground. There was pee everywhere. Kaito noticed that Kokichi’s white pants had become see through where it was wet. He could see the bright stripes of his boxers.

“Couldn’t you have held it a little longer? Ugh.. my entire outfit... I’m covered in it!” Kaito complained as he crossed his arms. 

“I-... I...” the words Kokichi wanted to say died down inside his throat. He felt tears swell up in his eyes and began rolling down his warm cheeks. He sat on a dry spot on the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

Kaito was about to point out his tears when he realized something was different this time.. he wasn’t crying like he normally did. There was buildup, and his crying sounded real. 

“Kokichi...”

“I-I... I didn’t mean it! I didn’t mean to pee myself— or on y-you! I know I did something really bad but please just leave me alone!” He hiccuped a little bit as more tears rushed from his glazed over eyes. He shivered a little as the urine that soaked into the fabric was becoming cold.

Kaito was still left with no words to say. Was he mad? Well... that wasn’t exactly the word he was looking for. Frustrated maybe? That felt a bit more proper to say. He maybe even felt guilty. 

For a few moments, he stayed silent before crouching down to Kokichi size in a slow manner. Kokichi closed his eyes, preparing to hear some form of scolding from the other male. He bit his lip in an attempt to get his sobs to stop.

“Hey... it’s okay. Umm..” he tried to think of what else to say. He had never been put in a situation where he really needed to comfort somebody after an accident. “Shh.. Kokichi. It’s okay.. you tried to hold it but your body just couldn’t do it anymore. It’s not your fault.. I should’ve put you down when you asked... I was...” Was he really going to say it himself? He paused but then let the word he hated so much escape from his vocal chords “an idiot..”

Another sniffle and hiccup came from him. “B-But I’m stronger than this! I should’ve held it! But no, I pissed all over your shoulders! I-I... I know I’m a bad person but— I really didn’t mean to do that! I’m so sorry!” He continued to cry. 

“I know you didn’t mean to Kokichi.. I know you feel bad but it’s okay. I’m not too worried about it.. Clothes can be washed.. everything is going to be okay. Try to breathe in and out and calm down. I’m not mad at you. I’m going to help you.” 

“H-Help... me?” Kokichi tried to get his tears to stop, which took way longer than getting his false ones to come to a halt. He sniffled a few more times as he tried to calm down. Once he realized Kaito wasn’t going to do anything cruel to him, he was able to stop. “O-... Okay..” he whispered as he stood up, feeling the cold wet fabric cling to his legs.

“Unfortunately... people are gonna see your pants and know what happened.. but don’t worry! I won’t let them say a damn thing! And if they do, I’ll make sure I do something!” Kaito said as he pressed his fists together

“Pfft... you’re such a dork Kaito.. umm... thank you..? I really... Ugh I can’t believe I’m saying such a thing... but I appreciate this a lot.” Kokichi gave him a tiny smile.

•  
•  
•

“You did what now?!” Shuichi gasped as he covered his mouth.

“Gonta saw that Kokichi and Kaito could not get along, so Gonta lock Kokichi and Kaito in storage closet in pool.” The green haired male said with a smile, thinking he did good.

Shuichi couldn’t believe his ears. Kaito had been in the pool storage closet this whole time, and with Kokichi?! He already knew that was a bad idea, but he just shook it off for now. He just wanted to make sure Kaito was okay. 

“Gonta, could you please go with me and we can get them out?” Shuichi asked, watching the taller male nod.

Gonta and Shuichi began walking to the storage closet inside the pool room. He was praying that neither of them were hurt or injured.

Of course, Shuichi was walking a bit faster than Gonta. He had been worried about Kaito all day. Of course he was worried about Kokichi too, but he had been wanting to talk to Kaito all day.

Once they got there, Gonta grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. Immediately, the second the door was opened, Kokichi ran out of those doors, trying to get past Gonta and Shuichi without them having a chance to even catch a glance of his wet pants.

“Gonta guess Kokichi really wanted to leave pool storage.” He said as Kaito took a bit more time to exit the storage room.

“Kaito!” Shuichi smiled happily as he immediately hugged onto his buddy, only to regret it immediately when his sleeves of his shirt got a little wet and the smell of urine hit his nose. He pulled himself back quickly. “Wait.. what’s that smell...? What the hell happened in there?!” 

Kaito felt his cheeks heat up. He didn’t exactly know what to say. Though.. when you put together that Kokichi left the pool in a hurry and Kaito was wet, it was probably a little obvious what happened. 

“I.. I really don’t want to talk about it. It’s been a long day.. I just want a shower..” Kaito said. “Tell you what.. tonight when we train, we’ll talk. Is that fine, sidekick?” 

Shuichi nodded a bit. “You should probably get your clothes washed too... those don’t exactly... smell nice or look clean.” 

“Trust me.. I know..”

•  
•  
•

It had been some time after the incident that went down in the pool storage closet. Kaito had got his clothes in the washer and a nice hot shower. He felt so much better to have some clean clothes on and a relaxing shower out of the way.

He collapsed on his bed with a sigh, stretching a little bit. “What a day... I almost just wanna go to bed now..” he said to himself as he let the comfort of his bed absorb him.

But of course, he couldn’t just go to bed. He promised Shuichi that they would hang out. He wouldn’t just cancel on him like that.

Just as Kaito was sitting up, he heard the sound of paper being slid under his door. “Hmm?” He looked over to see a note had been slid under his door.

Being in a killing game, he had his suspicion of notes, but he figured it wouldn’t hurt to just look at it. He got up from his bed and walked to the door and picked the note up.

His eyes began to wander around the words written on the paper, letting his brain soak in the meaning.

‘Hey.. This isn’t exactly something that I would say.. or even write for the matter but I wanted to say thank you for earlier.. thank you for not telling anybody, and for well... comforting me. I guess being stuck with you wasn’t that bad. You’re not such a annoying space idiot after all! Have a good night  
~Kokichi’

He read the note over a few times. He was telling the truth; it definitely didn’t seem like something he would write but in a way, it felt good to read something like this. He smiled as he set it down on the desk in his room. 

He opened the door to see that Kokichi was nowhere in sight. Probably back in his dorm. He decided he would privately thank him later. But for now, he had some training to do with Shuichi.

He quickly put on his shoes and closed his door, heading outside to meet with his sidekick.


End file.
